Public safety personnel (for example, police, fire fighters, first responders, investigators, and the like) use electronic communication devices to communicate with one another during the performance of their duties. Such devices, for example, portable radios, may be configured to integrate with accessories that provide external audio. For example, a portable radio may be connected to a remote speaker microphone. The portable device sends audio signals to the accessory which, in some cases, amplifies the power level of the audio signals. It is highly desirable to reduce audio feedback in such portable communication devices.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of embodiments.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.